


The Aftermath

by LouBearLove85



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouBearLove85/pseuds/LouBearLove85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis can't sleep due to being jetlagged and wakes Harry, so he can tire him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the boys, this is all my filthy imagination.
> 
> BoyXBoy don't like, don't read.  
> all inspired by the gifs I saw on Tumblr comparing Louis waddling on stage with ducks and penguins hahaha

Louis scrolled through his twitter feed and let out a something that sounded in between an whine and a huff.  
“You okay boo?” Harry asked nudging his foot against Louis shin as they lay next to each other in the big hotel bed.

“I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine to me, don’t look at twitter if it only annoys you. What are they even writing that could annoy you? You were beautiful up there tonight.” Harry quickly pecked Louis’ cheek to put more meaning behind his words.

“It’s nothing... you’ll probably think it’s funny.”  
Louis closed the twitter app and put his phone on the bedside table.  
“Okay, now I’m curious. So tell me or I’ll go look for it myself...”  
“Don’t. It’s not funny anyways. Let’s sleep.”

  
Louis crawled underneath the covers and turned on his side, facing away from Harry. Trying to block him out.

“Come on boo... don’t go to sleep when you’re upset...”

“I’m not upset okay? Honestly, forget I even said anything.” He mumbled as a reply, but he knew damn well that Harry wouldn’t give up so easily.

It was quiet for a moment, Louis hoped for a brief moment that Harry had indeed given up on the subject but he was wrong.

“Is it the duck gif?” Harry tried to say it without laughing, browsing through his own twitter feed.

Louis quickly arose into a sitting position.   
“A DUCK? They tweet ducks now? Aaaargh...” he let himself fall back onto his pillow.

Harry started to properly snicker now.

“Oh I see penguins too Lou. This is good!”

Louis tried to snatch Harry’s phone from his hand but he quickly held his arm his above him and damn Harry for being a giant with limbs that could probably reach the ceiling if he wanted to.

“It’s not funny Harold. You are my boyfriend you should be more supportive of... I don’t know... ME?! The one they compare to bloody birds!”

 

Harry couldn’t stop laughing but put his phone down for Louis’ sake.  
“Love, your fans love you. You know that. And besides that, I find it quite cute, my little duckling.”

“I am NOT a duck!”

“No but you can’t blame the fans for comparing you to one when you are waddling like that... I find it really cute to be honest.”

Louis huffed. “It’s all your fault anyways.”

Harry turned to lean on his side, so he could take Louis in completely.

“My fault hey? That is not how I remember last night....”

 

 

_“Hazza.... are you awake?” Louis whispered as he placed a kiss on Harry’s back.  
“Haz?” he tried again but got no reply. _

_Louis sighed and let himself fall back onto the bed as he stared into the dark.  
He was supposed to be asleep, it was probably 3 or 4am and they had a show coming up. Not just any show, the opening of the OTRA tour... But Harry and Louis decided to stay in LA a bit longer and now here Louis was, wide awake because the damn jetlag was still bothering him while his boyfriend seemed to have no problem with sleeping._

_He turned to take another look at Harry. He could just about make out his shape in the dark. He also knew that it would be wrong to wake Harry up, but he really was wide awake right now and it didn’t feel as if he was going to fall back asleep any time soon. And what was he supposed to do? Just lie there and do nothing?_

_Louis sighed before he spooned up behind Harry and pressed his faced into the back of Harry’s neck._

_He inhaled deeply before placing soft kisses just below Harry’s ear._

_“Hazza? Baby.... Wake up”_

_No reply._

_“Harry come on...”_

_Harry shifted a bit and let out a deep breath but continued to sleep._

_Okay, Louis needed to try something else, this wasn’t working._

_He darted his tongue out and licked a long stripe over Harry’s neck, moved up and bit in Harry’s earlobe. This seemed to have the effect Louis was after as Harry started mumbling in a low, deep, sleep filled voice._

_“Is it morning already?”_

_“Well define morning?” Louis said in the most innocent voice he could as Harry turned in his arms so he was facing him._

_“Fuck Lou... Why did you wake me up?”_

_“I can’t sleep Haz...”_

_“So now you want me to suffer with you and keep me up?”_

_Louis smiled. “Well... I thought you could make me tired enough to sleep...”_

_He brushed his nose against Harry’s._

_“I thought we said no to sex before shows...”_

_“Well that’s because people can always tell when I fucked you as you can barely stand let alone sit normally...”_

_Harry smiled back at Louis. “Yeah, which is why we said no sex before shows. Only after....”_

_“But that’s just it Haz. I’ve been thinking about this ever since I woke up... What if you fuck ME before the show... like... now? I’m much better at hiding our secrets anyways.”_

_Now Harry was fully awake as his eyes widened and a cheeky grin appeared on his face._

_“You think people can’t tell if I fucked you? Well I beg to differ, the fans will see right through you!”_

_“No they won’t. Come on Haz, don’t you want me?”_

_Louis pouted a fake pout and Harry laughed._

_“I’m just warning you for the aftermath... but if it will make you go back to sleep meaning I get to sleep as well, than what are you waiting for, get naked!”_

_Louis mumbled a quick “Yes... right... okay... naked” before getting rid of his clothes in record time and jumping right on top of Harry._

_Mouths instantly connected as hands began to roam._

_“God yes...” Louis breathed as he felt Harry’s hands reach his bum._

_Harry didn’t even need to say a word as Louis stretched to reach for the bottle of lube on the nightstand before shoving it into Harry’s hand._

_“In a rush babe?” Harry snickered as he blindly poured a large amount on his fingers._

_“Shut up and get to work. Thought you want to go back to sleep?” Louis snared at him._

_“As you wish...” Harry replied smiling as he pushed two fingers into his boyfriend._

_“FUCK!”_

_“Shhh Lou... people are sleeping next door...”_

_Harry reattached his mouth to Louis’ to prevent him from cursing out more while he started to move his fingers._

_“More...” Louis breathed against Harry’s lips before letting out another loud moan as he felt a third finger enter him._

_“So pretty like this Lou.” Harry said as Louis started to move against his hand._

_“You sure you want this yeah?”_

_Louis opened his eyes to look down on Harry._

_“At this point I think you need to shut up and get on with it babe.”_

_Harry laughed, gosh he loved it when Louis got all sassy with him especially during sex._

_“If you insist...” Harry replied as he pulled his fingers out and in one quick moment replaced them with his cock._

_“HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!”_

_Harry let out a giggling sound at Louis’ reaction, hey he asked for him to get on with it didn’t he?_

_“What? Regretting this already?”_

_“Shut up Haz.” Louis said as he started to slowly move up and down._

_“This will show you how well I can take this!” he added before moving a bit faster._

_Harry moaned as he let his hands travel down to Louis’ hips as he tried to push his own hips up every time Louis moved his bum down._

_No matter how often they had sex, Harry was always mesmerized by the sounds Louis made, by the look on his face, by the way his hair would get all sweaty and sticking to his forehead._

_Harry could feel Louis getting tired in their current position, so he got a good hold on his boyfriend before turning them around, pushing Louis into the mattress._

_He lifted one of Louis’ legs over his shoulder, used it as leverage as he started to really pound into him._

_Louis scrunched his eyes shut, his hands grabbing hold in the sheets as he bit his lip hard trying to prevent himself from screaming._

_“Look at me baby” Harry panted and Louis forced himself to open his eyes._

_The sight of Harry pounding into him, sweaty curls everywhere, his toned body towering over him, it was all too much._

_“Fuck Haz... I’m close...”_

_Harry moved to kiss Louis passionately, pushing Louis’ leg up even more and Louis moaned at the new found friction of his cock against Harry’s abs._

_Three more thrust and Louis came all over his tummy, shouting swear words into Harry’s mouth._

_God this felt way too intense and Louis needed Harry to pull out so he pushed at his chest._

_Harry looked at him a bit confused._

_“You okay boo?”_

_Louis nodded. “Sensitive...” As he squirmed beneath Harry making Harry slip out of him._

_“Up” he motioned to his chest and Harry only looked more confused._

_“Geez Haz do I have to spell it out, come up here so I can suck you off!”_

_“Oh... right” Harry made himself move into a sitting position on Louis chest. He held on to the headboard of the bed as Louis opened his mouth wide._

_Whatever he had done to deserve this boy he didn’t know, but gosh was he thankful._

_Louis took hold of Harry’s bum and pulled him closer into his awaiting mouth._

_It didn’t take long for Harry to come and Louis swallowed around him as he did._

_“Fuck...” Louis said as Harry shuffled back and dropped himself on top of his boyfriend._

_“That was quite worth waking up for...” Harry smiled as he placed a kiss onto Louis chest._

_“Let’s get cleaned up so we can go back to sleep yeah?”_

_Louis nodded but didn’t move._

_“Come on Lou...” Harry got up and went to the bathroom. When he didn’t hear Louis follow him he wet a towel and went back to the bed._

_Louis lay spread eagle on the bed, breathing deeply, eyes closed._

_Harry smiled fondly as he cleaned Louis’ stomach. A soft sigh left Louis’ lips._

_He dropped the towel next to the bed and crawled back into the bed besides his now sleeping boyfriend. Harry glanced at his phone 5:33 it said.  
Thank heavens they had some more time to sleep, he thought before nuzzling close to Louis and let sleep wash over him once more._

 

“Okay, so maybe, technically I was more to blame than you.” Louis said.

“But you could have said no... or you could have been gentler...”

Harry let out a loud laugh now.

“You are the bossiest little bottom alive. I had no choice to give in. But if you want to blame me, fine. I’m not sorry for last night. It was awesome and I got to see you waddling on stage all night, mister _the fans won’t notice when I’m fucked_ ”

“You laugh while I suffer...”

“You know Lou?”

“What?”

“If you want you can get back at me right now... I mean, I’m still hyped from the show... don’t think I can sleep any time soon. What do you think?” Harry wiggled his eyebrows.

This made Louis perk up, his eyes turned a darker shade of blue as he pinned Harry down on his back.

“Your ass is mine Styled. Let’s see who will be waddling tomorrow!”


End file.
